Bilingüe
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Louis, Victoire y Dominique son bilingües. Puede parece en muchas medidas muy util, interesante, increíble.. Este fic lo desmiente todo y afirma:ser bilingüe es una tortura. Dedicado a los bilingües del mundo, y en particular a tres personas... -Niesugui
1. Une belle histoire

**Hola a todos! Os presento mi nuevo fic... BILINGÜE. Es en mucha medida autobiográfico. Lo malo es que los personajes son de Jotaká, y la canción de Michel Fugain. Asíque aquí poca cosa me pertenece... Para matar el tiempo, podéis buscar la canción (Une belle histoire) y leer el fic. ¿Qué os parece?**

Como un mini parentesis que solo interesa a tres personas en las que me incluyo, este cap va dedicado por un lado a **JustDanny** por animarme a hacerlo (bueno, digamos que sí) y por otro lado a mi gran amiga **_Coladora_**. Ellas me entienden...

**1. Une belle histoire **

**(Louis)**

Louis Weasley tiene dos hermanas mayores, un padre, una madre, abuelos, primos... Pero lo que tiene Louis Weasley es un problema. Su madre le ha hablado francés siempre, en cambio, su padre le hablaba inglés. Y puede que para sus hermanas haya sido fácil de llevar, eso de ser bilingüe. En cambio, para él, es harina de otro costal. No lo traga, y eso que no se parecen tanto, pero los confunde. Habla mal, raro, una especie de Fralés o Ingcés... No se le da para nada bien.

Por eso Louis Weasley ha tardado tanto en hablar. Hasta los dos años y medio no ha dicho palabra, no sabía a quién decirla ni en qué idioma. Ahora habla raro, pero habla. Aunque nadie le entiende. Sólo sus hermanas, y no tanto. Las dos están en Hogwarts durante la mayoría del año y papá se empeña en enseñarle el inglés, antes que nada. Mamá, por las noches, le cuenta cuentos en francés, así que se hace un lío.

Hoy ha ido con mamá a una panadería francesa que hay cerca de allí en la que se oye siempre música de fondo. La chica que atiende es francesa. Habla con Fleur rápido y Louis lo entiende. Ahora mamá dice que si tiene algo especial para él porque es su cumpleaños. Cumple cinco años. Sigue con su lío de idiomas. Entiende todo, eso sí, pero le cuesta mucho.

Entonces la canción de fondo cambia y la chica que atiende pega una brinco. Parece que es su canción preferida y la pone a tope. Louis la escucha. Un señor empieza a cantar.

_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire... _A Louis la canción le gusta. Es lenta y bonita. Además habla de una "bella historia", dice, un romance del día de hoy. Parece ser la historia de un chico y una chica. _Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut dans le brouillard, elle descendait dans le midi... _Se encuentran en el borde del camino, en la carretera de las vacaciones. _C'était sans doute un jour de chance._ Si, claramente, era un día de suerte para los dos. Para ese romance que cuenta la canción.

Louis sigue escuchándola. Le dice a mamá que espere un poco. El estribillo le da paso a la siguiente estrofa. Los dos, el chico y la chica se esconden en un campo de trigo, dejándose llevar: _se laissant porter par le couran., se sont raconté leur vie qui començait. _Al parecer, según lo que dice la canción todavía eran niños, que se contaban su vida que tan solo empezaba. Un día de suerte. Habían cogido el cielo en la palma de su mano. Louis se pregunta como se puede hacer eso... _Ceuillir le ciel au creu de leur main. _La canción repite lo que decía al principio, _c'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire. _

Fleur está impaciente, se quiere ir. Pero, ¡no! Luois quiere saber como acaba esa historia. Y lo escucha, y se pone triste. Se separan, allí donde se encontraron, porque el día de suerte había acabado. ¿Por qué? Cada uno volvía a coger el camino que habían cogido al principio. _Il rentra chez lui, là-haut, dans le brouillard, elle est descendue dans le midi... _Él subía allí arriba, donde está la bruma. Ella bajaba hacia el medio día. _C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire... C'est une romance d'aujoud'hui..._

La nota final acaba con lo que había anunciado la canción. Un romance. Louis no sabe que es eso, pero está seguro de que es bonito. Y está triste de que haya acabado. Fleur tira de él. Al fin, Louis se deja llevar fuera de la panadería.

Entonces, cuando vuelve a casa, ocurre algo extraño. No se equivoca ni una sola vez al hablar con papá y contarle lo que ha pasado. Y le pide a mamá que le ponga la canción. Mamá dice que es muy antigua, y que no sabe si la tiene, pero Louis insiste. Al fin, mamá la encuentra. Louis la escucha mil veces. Quiere aprendérsela de memoria. Ahora ha entendido lo que significa el francés, y lo que significa el inglés. Es completamente distinto. No sabe cómo le ha costado tanto entenderlo. Ha sido la canción. _Une belle histoire._ Si, decididamente, era una historia muy bella.

* * *

Oiiis que historia más bonita... Oiiis... Realmente, no os da una sensación de... como de... ¿quere dejar un review?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Mille inventions

**Y aquí, conoceremos la tortura (bueno, quizás no tanto) de Victoire! Bien bien bien... ya sólo queda Dominique. Y no, aunque Rowling sepa muy poco francés (este cap lo explica), esto es increíblemente suyo. A ver si se lo robo,,,  
**Agradezco especialmente mis tres reviews a **JustDanny, Rosslyn Bott y Veela Black**. Mil gracias!

**Dedicado especialmente a Miky (SdlN). Porque cuando "pluvia" ella me entiende.

* * *

**

**BILINGÜE**

**2. Mille inventions (Vic)**

Victoire Weasley es la mayor de tres hermanos. Eso implica cierta responsabilidad, o por lo menos, sensación de responsabilidad. También es la mayor de todos sus primos, cosa que implica exactamente lo mismo, a una escala mayor, porque no son tres primos, sino doce. Su nombre se debe a la fecha de su nacimiento. No es que el 5 de mayo sea Santa Victoire. No, es que el cinco de mayo de un año antes, los magos buenos (o sea, los no-mortífagos) ganaron (vencieron, ¡Victoria!) A los magos malos (los mortífagos) y su líder Lord Voldemort. Hablando de Voldemort, Victoire se ha dado cuenta de que es francés. No el mago, sino el nombre. _Vol de mort_. Vuelo de muerte. _Incroyaíble_1_, ¿_no es cierto?

Victoire Weasley cursa su quinto año en Hogwarts. Su madre le preguntó en su día (hace un año, o así) si quería irse de Hogwarts y empezar en Beauxbatons, la Academia de Brujería de Francia. Y Vic le dijo que no, por muchas razones. Su madre lo entendió y decidió esperar a que Dominique estuviera en edad de empezar en Beauxbatons, aunque Vic le ha asegurado a su madre que no irá, porque aquí tiene a Fred, a su amiga Penny y bueno, a ella misma, aunque esté en tercer puesto en la pirámide de amistades de su hermana.

Vic vive feliz, siempre sonriente. Adora el tiempo en Hogwarts. Cuando hace sol, cuando _pluvia_2 o cuando nieva. Haga frío o calor, su sonrisa siempre está plantada en su cara pálida y pecosa, dibujada en sus ojos marrones. Vic es la imagen misma de su madre, tiene el pelo suave y sedoso, la misma pose y altura, la misma voz en francés, sin acento, claro, en inglés. Sólo hay unas pocas diferencias. Su pelo rubio rojizo, o las pecas. Y el color de los ojos.

Vic sólo se enfada cuando recibe, en la corrección de sus exámenes, quejas de su manera de escribir. Y es que Victoire es bilingüe y hay alguna palabra que hace sonar a inglés cuando es francesa, o al contrario. Además de que hace muchos galicismos en las redacciones. Cuando un profesor se lo hace notar, ella se indigna. ¡Intenta ser _bilingue_3!

También habla un poco raro, cosa que Niní le hace ver a menudo. No, Vic, _queder_4 no existe en francés... Vic, _remuerdos_5 te lo has inventado. Es remordimientos.

Así siempre.

Pero bueno, ahí que vivir con ello. Además, el día que conozca a un bilingüe, será genial. También tiene utilidades en los lugares turísticos. Puedes hablar inglés con tus amigos y tener detrás a unos franceses que hablan de ti: te enteras. O puedes fingir no saber francés y no entender a un francés que habla inglés peor que una planta con modales (otra de las invenciones de Vic, esas comparaciones sin sentido). O poner acento inglés ante un francés y ligar mejor (y viceversa).

Victoire Weasley vive feliz, y así es mucho mejor.

* * *

_Notas:_  
_1. Incroyaíble = mezcla de Increíble y Incroyable._  
_2. Pluviar = mexcla de llover y pleuvoir._  
_3. Bilingue = Vic lo pronuncia "a la francesa", sin la ü._  
_4. queder = "quedar" afrancesado._  
_5. Remuerdos = remords españolizado (remordimientos)_

**Et voilà!**

**Gui  
SdlN  
**


	3. Bizzareries

Y he aquí la tercera y última parte de la tortura del bilingüismo... Con Dominique, que se toma la molestia de traducir ella misma... y si no, los diccionarios on-line son muy rápidos! jeje. De todas todas, Rowling no os sirve para esto... Por lo que no somos la misma. (uf, disclaimer...). Pour cierte (aquí, frañol...) gracias a **Sisi** por su review. Apoyo a los bilingües, sí!

**Capítulo dedicado a GaTiTa97 que perdió al Piccionary porque yo no sabía decir mostaza.**

* * *

**BILINGÜE**

**3. Bizzareries (Niky)**

Dominique Weasley es pelirroja, de pelo liso. Tienes los ojos azules de su madre y las pecas de su padre, y una gracia escondida bajo mil capas de ropa herencia de la que fue su bisabuela veela. Es bastante alta, aunque tampoco demasiado. Puede mirar a la mayoría de los chicos de su curso a los ojos sin tener que alzar demasiado la mirada Va siempre un poco despeinada, no pierde el tiempo con cepillos después de jugar al quidditch. Es cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor, junto con Judy Jaffe, una chica de séptimo y Penny Malley, su mejor amiga después de Fred, que ostenta el cargo de mejor amigo, primo favorito y amor platónico. Que de hecho, dejó de jugar al quidditch el año pasado cuando se impuso ante sus padres y dijo que no le gustaba batear bludgers, pese a lo que hicieran su padre y su hermano gemelo, y que el quidditch estaba bien, pero no lo adoraba, pese a lo que pensase su madre. Aunque también usó de excusa que en séptimo están los EXTASIS y que él quiere trabajar en el Ministerio, en alguna oficina bonita –para desgracia de su padre y orgullo de su tío Percy.

Pero nosotros hablábamos de Dominique. Dominique Weasley acabó con el absurdo mote con el que la llamaban todos en la familia en cuanto pisó Hogwarts. Niní es para niñas. Claro que Niky se parece tanto al primero que no sabe qué es peor. A ella le gusta su nombre entero. No descuartizado y a cachos.

Dominique (Niní en familia, Niky en Hogwarts) adora su lengua materna (el francés). Le parece poético, encantador, muy útil para expresar sentimientos. Le frustra mucho tener que traducir lo que piensa en francés al inglés. No queda ni tan bonito, ni tan bien expresado. Queda vacío. Claro que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Como tampoco puede hacer nada para evitar pensar en francés y no encontrar la mayoría de las palabras en inglés.

Cuando sus amigos juegan al Piccionary, –ese juego que han rescatado de algún baúl lleno de polvo y que Dominique odia tanto– y que ella accede a jugar, entra en el infierno. Dibujar palabras, empleos, animales, estados de ánimos, eso es pan comido. De hecho, Dominique dibuja mejor que nadie. El problema es cuando tiene que adivinar. Fue vergonzoso aquel día, con la palabra mostaza. En cuanto Penny –su mejro amiga después de Fred– empezó a dibujar, supo qué era. No supo decirlo.

-_Moutarde! _Es eso... ¡ah! ¿Cómo era en inglés? _Moutarde! _Te prometo que es eso... ¡Búscalo en un diccionario! ¿Cómo que en francés no vale? ¿Cómo leches se dice _moutarde?_

Cuando el tiempo se acabó, Penny la miró con cara acusadora y dijo «mostaza». Lo único bueno que sacó de allí fue que nuca jamás se le olvidaría que _moutarde_ es mostaza. Por lo demás, había ... _bannit _ese juego de su vida. ¡Ah! ¿Que qué es _bannit?_ Jo, pues ahora mismo... Es algo así como desterrar, echar... ¿Entiendes el concepto?

A Dominique le gusta hablar con su hermana, aunque este año se ha graduado y ya no va a clase. De pequeña la admiraba, ahora la considera como un madero flotante en medio del mar en el que se ha caído. Algo a lo que ... _s'agripper. _¡Ah! Amarrarse. Porque con Vic puede hablar ese idioma que se han inventado, ese Fralés, o Ingcés, todavía no saben como llamarlo para que suene mejor. Aunque los problemas de bilingüe de Vic son otros: ella se inventa palabras cruzadas y se convence de que seguramente, existen. Aunque no sabe si es por ser bilingüe o es que Vic es así de rara. Porque _biciclistas_, a saber de dónde lo saca.

Dominique Weasley es una chica pelirroja, de pelo revuelto, muy largo y siempre nudoso, no se lleva bien con los cepillos. Tampoco se lleva bien con el inglés, le da la impresión de que fastidia. Le gusta ponerse gordos jerseys de lana (tejidos por la abuela, con una D en el pecho, de color grisáceo a petición suya y sin formas) en invierno y las sudaderas en verano, todo grande para esconderse. Duda mucho que nadie se fije en ella por su físico. Si alguna vez ha llamado la atención, será porque es bilingüe y habla raro.

* * *

Dominique... Me gusta ese nombre. Si queréis saber más de él, leed mi fic guachipiruli "Heirs" que está en proceso de subida y que va tan rápido como puedo y más. Gracias a todos los reviews, y ... y todo!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
